just one in a million
by abemort
Summary: Sabaku Gaara merasakan perubahan pada dirinya sejak bertemu seseorang.  "Kau tahu Gaara ? kau lebih banyak bicara sekarang."  warning inside .
1. Chapter 1

**summary** : gaara selalu acuh pada wanita . tapi tidak untuk kali ini .

"katakan, apa saja yang membuat jantungmu bisa berdetak lebih liar ?" / "tapi baguslah, berarti hatimu masih berfungsi."

**disclaimer** : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's :)

**chapter one **

_-hey gaara, nice to meet you-_

di tengah badai yang megamuk, rambut merah pemuda itu lebih terlihat seperti darah . sepasang mata jade itu menatap angkuh tubuh 'pemangsanya' yang kehabisan tenaga . dan kali ini, keadaan berbalik .

"tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu hidupku, huh ?" nada yang seharusnya sinis berubah menjadi ancaman dari bibir pemuda itu .

"kau budak brengsek yang mengelabui pikiranku untuk berpikir hidupku masih ada artinya." pemuda itu meginjak kasar wajah pamannya-yashamaru, yang sudah tidak berdaya . namun, tak ada rasa takut dalam benak yashamaru . dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, dia membalas perkataan bocah yang selama bertahuntahun ia buru .

"huh, dan kau bocah brengsek yang mengambil nyawa kakakku." pemuda itu membelalak, kemarahan meledak di kepalanya . dengan cepat dia mencengkram yashamaru .

"dan jika aku bisa memilih, aku lebih baik mati di rahimnya !"

yashamaru tersenyum sinis .

"tapi tidak, kan ? kau mencakarnya dari dalam, seharusnya dia tidak punya benih biadab sepertimu . MONSTER !"

BUG !

pemuda itu memukul wajah yashamaru keraskeras . berkalikali, mengeluarkan emosi yang selama bertahuntahun dia pendam .

"alat ayahku sepertimu tak akan ada apapanya buatku ! jika kau berpikir kau bisa membunhku, kau SALAH !" pemuda di depannya, terengahengah, dia menghentikan pukulannya sejenak untuk bernapas .

"lalu apa yang kau tunggu sabaku no gaara ?"

dalam rintihannya lelaki itu masih bisa mengeluarkan suara . memancing aura pembunuh di depannya menjadi dewa kematian .

"MATI KAU !"

gaara menghantamkan pasirpasirnya hingga tubuh itu berhenti bergerak .

dia terduduk lemas, bukan karena kehabisan cakhra . tapi karena emosi yang terlalu banyak ia keluarkan . gaara menatap ke arah jasad yashamaru . tidak ada rasa puas atau menyesal yang ia rasakan setelah berhasil menyingkirkan utusan ayahnya itu .

"cih." dia meneleng jijik lalu mencoba bangkit . berjalan menjauhi jasad yashamaru yang diinginkannya menjadi bangkai busuk sampai tak bersisa .

ooooo

naruto menngganti channel tv nya berkalikali

"haaahhhh, bosan sekali." keluhnya saat tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik . dia bersandar di kursinya, memikirkan hal yang mungkin dapat menaikkan semangatnya .

"andai saja ada ramen, disini .."

wajahnya langsung ceria membayangkan asap ramen yang mengepul . kelenjar ludahnya bereaksi .

"hey, kenapa tidak aku saja yang datang padanya ?"

dia bergegas mengambil jaket oranye nya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu . tapi saat pintu dibuka, wajahnya berubah pucat melihat seseorang pingsan di depan rumahnya . diapun mendekat perlahan dan mencoba meneliti dengan seksama ..

"rambut merah itu .." naruto mencoba mengingat . memorinya memutar cepat saat melihat tatto yang sedikit terlihat di dahi pemuda itu .

"ya Tuhan, gaara !"

tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung meraih gaara dan membawa masuk pemuda itu . naruto membaringkan gaara di sofa ruang tengahnya .

dia menepuk pipi gaara pelan .

"hey, gaara, sadarlah .."

berkalikali, namun tetap tak ada respon . naruto mengacak rambutnya .

"aduuuuh, bagaimana ini, pengetahuan medisku nol besar !" naruto mulai panik . dia mencoba mengobrak abrik kotak obatnya .

tapi apa yang harus aku berikan ?

povidone iodin ? aspirin ? paracetamol ? viagra ?

tunggu, viagra ?

tibatiba telinganya mendengar suara berisik dari gerbang rumahnya .

"narutoooo ? kenapa pintu depan tidak ditutup ?"

HINATA !

naruto berlari menghampiri hinata .

"ya Tuhan ! kau pasti malaikat yang dikirim untuk menolongku !"

hinata megerjapngerjapkan matanya, tak mengerti .

"eh ? apa maksudmu ?"

naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan hinata . dia langsung menarik hinata ke ruang tengah dan memperlihatkan gaara yang terbaring lemah di sofa .

"si-si-siapa itu naruto ?" gagap hinata kambuh melihat orang yang asing baginya itu .

mau tak mau naruto menjelaskan kejadian barusan dan meminta hinata untuk memberikan pertolongan secukupnya .

"berikan dia kompres, antibiotik atau mungkin napas buatan, apapun yang bisa membuat dia segera bangun." naruto mencercau tak karuan .

wajah hinata memerah mendengar kata napas buatan . dia melirik pemuda berambut merah itu, napasnya memang tak teratur .

"apapun hinata, kumohon .."

terdengar nada khawatir dalam suara naruto . hinata mengerti karena naruto merupakan orang yang sangat menghargai persahabatan .

"akan kulakukan yang kubisa naruto ."

naruto mengangguk lemah, mencoba mempercayakan semuanya ke hinata .

ooooo

gaara memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut . sinar terang yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela memaksanya membuka mata .

"dimana aku ?"

itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya . tempat ini tak asing baginya . dia mencoba memutar ingatannya . badai kemarin membuat kepalanya pening . hampir berjam-jam kepalanya terguyur hujan dan angin . sesosok tubuh tibatiba mampir di pikirannya . sosok berlumur darah di tengah hujan badai . tangannya mencengkram selimut membuat rasa berdenyut di kepalanya makin kuat .

"yashamaru ." dia berdesis, baru kali ini dia bisa menyebut nama itu .

"hei kau sudah bangun ?" gaara menoleh ke arah suara lembut itu berasal, seorang wanita berkulit pucat dan warna mata yang tidak biasa menatapnya ramah . seingatnya dia menuju ke rumah naruto tadi malam, atau mungkin dia sudah pingsan sebelum sampai ? lalu siapa wanita ini ?

"dimana aku ?" tanyanya setelah memutuskan untung tidak memusingkan siapa wanita berambut lavender itu .

"u-mm, ini r-rumah naruto, tapi d-dia sedang keluar."

alis gaara terangkat .

"kenapa dia gugup begitu ?" pikirnya setelah mendengar hinata yang jadi terbatabata .

"le-lebih baik k-kau makan dulu ." hinata segera menyodorkan bubur panas yang sengaja sudah ia siapkan untuk gaara . gaara melihat sepintas bubur hangat yang akan membuat siapa saja yang berada dalam kondisinya-sakit dan belum makan berharihari- pasti tergiur . tapi perutnya menolak dimasuki makanan hangat seperti itu .

"tidak, aku tidak lapar."

hinata terdiam, dia bingung bagaimana cara membujuk pemuda di depannya ini makan . kondisi gaara jelas jelas sangat lemah . dia butuh asupan energi secepatnya .

"ma-makan saja .." gaara menoleh mendengar perintah aneh itu . hinata mendengus .

_"ohhh, baiklah .. kosakataku buruk sekali."_

pikirnya .

tapi sebuah teriakan riang menyelamatkannya .

"hinataaa, aku pulaaaang ! maaf, merepotkanmu terlalu lama ."

naruto melepas jaket dan menggantungkannya di balik pintu .

"kau tau kan bagaimana tsunade ? haahhh, dia selalu punya alasan untuk menahanku, hey, gaara ? kau sudah bangun ?"

gaara hanya mengangguk kecil . naruto memutar bola matanya .

"masih saja dingin." gerutu naruto .

"dan kau masih saja konyol." balas gaara .

naruto mendekat ke arah gaara setelah mengingat sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada sambutan gaara padanya .

"hey, hey, ceritakan ! apa yang membuatmu kesini ? apa sesuatu telah terjadi ?"

gaara tertunduk, naruto mengamati perubahan mimik gaara .

"apa itu sesuatu yang buruk ?" tanyanya lagi .

gaara menoleh ke arah naruto, lalu dia sadar ternyata gadis itu masih ada disana .

gaara bisa saja mengusirnya, tapi dia tidak ingin naruto tersinggung karena gaara telah mengusir tamunya .

naruto yang memperhatikan gerakgerik gaara akhirnya mengerti apa yang membuat gaara diam .

"um, hinata, bagaimana kalau kau sarapan dulu ?

"t-ta-tapi, b-bagaimana kalau .."

naruto tersenyum menenangkan .

"tidak apapa hinata, aku bisa mengurus lelaki manja yang sudah sadar ini . lagipula, kau pasti lelah merawat gaara semalaman ."

gaara mendongak .

_eh ? gadis ini merawatnya ? SEMALAMAN ?_

sesaat sebelum ingin megucapkan terimakasih, gaara sadar di lidahnya tidak terekam memori bagaimana mengucapkan teimakasih . jadi dia hanya mengangguk ke arah hinata .

hinata tersenyum canggung ke arah gaara sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua .

"nah, sekarang ceritakanlah ."

sambar naruto tidak sabar .

gaara menarik napas,

"yashamura ."

dahi naruto berkerut, mendengar nama yang biasanya membuat gaara murka bisa diucapkan begitu lantang sekarang . firasat buruk menyergapnya .

"aku membunuhnya ."

ooooo

gaara ..

ribuan uap menyerbu wajah hinata hanya dengan menyebut namanya .

setiap dia mencoba terpejam, bayangan pemuda itu lagsung terbentuk di pikirannya .

hinata resah tak karuan, dia mencoba berulangkali mengalihkan wajah gaara dari otaknya . tapi semakin dia mencoba wajah pemuda itu justru makin jelas .

saat merawat pemuda itu tangannya tak berhenti gemetar menahan rasa kagumnya pada pemuda yang menurutnya sangat dekat dengan sempurna itu .

suaranya yang berat, otot tubuhnya yang kekar, dadanya yang bidang, rambutnya yang merah menyala, tatto ai di dahinya, setiap jengkal bagian dari pemuda itu seperti sebuah putaran film yang terus memutar di otaknya . dan .. matanya, ya matanya yang dingin . hinata sadar dia langsung terpaku pada pemuda itu sejak mata gaara menatap lurus ke matanya .

jadi beginilah dia, mencengkram erat bantal boneka babinya dan mencoba menghitung-dengan sangat frustasi- agar matanya bisa meraskan kantuk dan melupakan gaara untuk sejenak .

_satu mis-sis-sip-pi_

_dua mis-sis-sip-pi_

_tiga mis-sis-sip-pi_

apa ya warna mata gaara ?

hijau ? tidak, lebih lembut sepertinya ..

dingin tapi teduh sekali untuk dilihat, seperti hijaunya samudera di perairan dangkal .

hinata tersentak kecil saat sadar pikirannya sudah kembali pada pemuda itu .

tidak, tidak, konsentrasi gadis bodoh .

_empat mis-sis-sip-pi_

_lima mis-sis-sip-pi_

_enam mis-sis-sip-pi_

tapi gaara angkuh sekali, apa dia benci padaku ?

hinata menggigit bibir memperkirakan kemungkinan itu .

atau mungkin karena kita baru pertama kali bertemu .

ahhh, kembali menghitung hinata !

tunggu sampai di mana tadi ?

tujuh mungkin ?

baiklah,

_delapan mis-sis-sip-pi_

_sembilan mis-sis-sip-pi_

_sepuluh mis-sis-sip-pi_

_sebelas mis-sis-sip-pi_

_dua belas mis-sis-sip-pi_

gaara, gaara, gaara .

ada dua belas gaara terbentuk di otaknya .

hinata makin frustasi .

hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pasrah, dan membiarkan gaara ke tiga belas memenuhi otaknya .

dan sepertinya cara itu lebih berhasil, saat dua puluh tiga gaara terbentuk, hinata sudah

lelap dalam tidurnya .

ooooo

naruto ber-ahh setelah menyeruput kuah ramen terakhirnya . dia masih tetap memandang mangkok ramennya .

"sebaiknya dia meletakkan mangkok itu sebelum tergoda untuk menjilatinya ." pikir hinata .

sepertinya pikiran hinata tersampaikan, karena setelah itu naruto menaruh mangkoknya dengan berat hati . kini pikiran hinata tertuju pada gaara, entah kenapa pria bertatto ai itu masih enggan beranjak dari otaknya . hinata hanya perlu mengingat matanya dan BLAST ! suatu perasaan merayap kecil di dadanya .

ada sesuatu ..

seperti menyimpan kepahitan yang misterius .

"emmm ? hinata ?" naruto memandang hinata yang sejak tadi diam .

hinata tersadar dari lamunannya . dahi naruto berkerut .

"jadi .." hinata berdehem pelan untuk meloloskan suaranya . naruto menunggu, kegugupan hinata terlihat janggal baginya .

"kenapa kau tidak mengajak err .. gaara makan juga ?"

terjawab .

jadi kegugupan ini,

_gaara ya .._

naruto berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya . baru kali ini hinata menanyakan tentang seseorang apalagi lakilaki padanya .

naruto meraih botol sake di depannya, lalu meneguknya sekali .

"dia itu .."

naruto menggoyangkan botol sakenya, berusaha mencari kata yang pas untuk mendiskripsikan gaara .

"dingin . dia tidak suka sesuatu yang yaaaah, bisa dibilang .. menghangatkannya . saat ini dia pasti berkutat di depan microwave dengan makanan bekunya ."

naruto membayangkan gaara berkeliaran di dapurnya dengan sekaleng bir dan spaghetti yang dibelinya tadi sore .

"dia punya masa kecil yang buruk ." naruto memandang botol sakenya . tak sadar hinata menunggu kalimat kalimat lain keluar dari bibirnya .

_"ceritakan lebih banyak naruto ."_

tapi kata itu hanya tertahan di tenggorokan hinata .

"mungkin itu yang membuatnya seperti ini ."

naruto meneguk sakenya lagi .

"besok, dia akan masuk kelas yang sama dengan kita, aku berpikir dengan mengajak dia ke sekolah mungkin bisa membuat kepribadiannya lebih baik."

hinata hanya memperhatikan, otaknya bereaksi cepat menyerap semua tentang gaara .

"dan mungkin .." naruto menarik napas pendek,

"itu akan membuat dia merasa lebih 'hangat' dan berharga lebih dari sebelumnya ."

hinata mengigit bibirnya, nada sedih itu keluar dari seorang naruto, itu membuatnya heran sekaligus berpikir masa lalu gaara pastilah sangat berat .

"yah .. aku hanya berharap kau bisa sedikit simpati padanya dan menjadikannya teman ."

tanpa kau suruh naruto, aku juga akan melakukannya .

naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke hinata .

"jadi, ini pertama kalinya ya ?"

"eh ?" hinata tak mengerti .

naruto nyengir, sedari tadi ia sebenarnya membaca gerakgerik hinata .

gadis ini tertarik .

tidak, tidak, garis bawah, SANGAT TERTARIK pada gaara .

"bukannya, selama lima tahun kita bersama, ini pertama kalinya kau menanyakan seorang lakilaki ."

**DEG !**

pipi hinata memanas . dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah . tapi naruto memang tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini . dia segera membayar ramennya dan mengajak hinata pulang . hinata mengira naruto akan melupakannya . pikiran itu terhapuskan saat dia sampai di depan rumahnya dan tibatiba naruto berkata-dengan cengiran jahil andalannya-

"emm, hinata tenang saja, soal yang tadi aku akan merahasiakannya dari gaara."

ooooo

pagi pagi sekali naruto sudah pergi . gaara menguap lebar, sambil membaca pesan naruto yg ditempel di lemari pendingin :

aku akan kembali secepatnya .

buatlah sarapan sendiri .

haahhh, merepotkan ..

gaara membuka lemari pendingin dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan .

sayur, sayur, sayur, bir ?

_huh, apa aku harus sarapan dengan bir ini ?_

gaara beralih ke rak rak lain di dapur naruto . dia tetap tidak menemukan apapa .

gaara menggerutu kesal . dia tidak punya uang sepeser pun untuk membeli sesuatu di minimart .

_baiklah, uzumaki naruto, kau memaksaku untuk bersabar .._

sementara ..

hinata mengangkat teleponnya, suara naruto menggema dari jauh sana .

"hinata ? bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang ? kurasa aku meninggalkan gaara dengan persediaan yang minim . aku khawatir dia kelaparan ."

mendengar nama gaara, hatinya melonjak kecil . sketsa wajah gaara langsung terbentuk di benaknya . membuat pipi hinata sontak memerah .

"halo ? hinata ? apa kau keberatan ? tidak perlu repot repot kalau memang kau tidak bisa ."

"tidak, naruto, aku .. aku, bisa ." sambar hinata cepat .

lama tidak ada jawaban dari naruto . hinata dapat merasakan naruto yang menahan tawa matimatian di seberang sana .

"naru-"

"baiklah, trimakasih hinata ."

tut tut tut .

sambungan terputus .

naruto terkikik puas, dia memang sengaja menyusun rencana ini agar gaara lebih mengenal hinata . naruto bersiul riang karena sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan baik sekali ..

hinata mendesah, dia baru ingat ibunya belum memasak pagi hari ini . jika dia memasak di rumah, ibunya pasti curiga .

apa aku harus membuat makanan di sana ?

dia berpikir cukup lama . tapi hatinya terus mendorongnya untuk segera pergi . dia menyerah, diambilnya sedikit bahan mkanan . dan akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke arah rumah naruto .

perut gaara berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya .

_naruto brengsek ._

rutuknya kesal .

dia menggerak gerakan tubuhnya untuk melupakan rasa lapar itu .

saat dia menoleh ke kanan, mata gaara menangkap sebuah bayangan berdiri di depan pintu rumah .

rambut lavender yang melambai tertiup angin membuat gaara mengerutkan dahinya .

_si hyuuga ?_

gaara membuka pintu sebelum gadis itu sempat mengetuknya .

hinata terlonjak kaget .

"oh, h-hei gaara .."

gaara melihat hinata tajam .

yang ditatap hanya menunduk dan mencengkram keranjang berisi makanan dengan erat .

"naruto sedang pergi ."

hinata mendongak .

"b-bukan, aku kesini ka-karena naruto menyuruhku membawakan makanan un-untukmu ."

gaara melirik ke barang bawaan hinata, tapi tingkah gadis itu lebih menarik perhatiannya .

hinata yang memakai baju seadanya dengan rambut yang terurai, menyembunyikan wajah nya sebisa mungkin dari gaara .

gadis ini, lucu ..

"masuklah .."

gaara membuka pintu lebar, mempersilakan gadis itu masuk . setelah menutup pintu, gaara mengikuti hinata menuju ke dapur .

"apa yang kau bawa ?"

hinata menaruh kantung plastik berisi bahan untuk membuat kare .

dia sedikit bimbang menjawab pertanyaan gaara, dia takut pemuda berambut merah itu melemparkan pandangan jijik setelah mengetahui apa yang akan dibuatnya .

"bahan u-untuk membuat ka-kare .."

sekilas hinata bisa melihat alis gaara yang naik . membuat sedikit kerutan terbentuk di dahinya . hinata jadi tak berani menoleh, dia hanya memainkan tali plastik yang menimbulkan suara gemerisik mengganggu .

gaara mendekat, hinata bisa merasakannya, ada suatu aura khas yang bisa ditangkap hinata dari gaara . aura yang selalu membawanya ke sebuah danau di kutub yg dingin dengan badai di tengahnya, terlihat kuat dan angkuh tapi ketika kau melangkah, kau akan meremukkan semua lapisan es dibawahnya .

dia rapuh .

hinata dapat menangkap itu dari matanya .

"jadi, apa yang kau tunggu ?"

gaara berbisik di telinga hinata, darah hinata mendesir cepat dan meliuk liuk mengisi nadinya, sesaat, ia lupa cara bernapas ..

melihat reaksi gadis itu gaara makin mendekatkan tubuhnya .

hinata menegakkan tubuhnya saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang gaara .

"aku sudah lapar, jadi cepatlah .."

ucap gaara tepat di telinga hinata, sehingga dia dapat merasakan udara berhembus keluar dari mulut gaara .

gaara menjauh, dia berjalan santai setelah berhasil menggoda hinata .

hinata masih kaku dan terdiam di sana .

tibatiba dia jadi lupa bagaimana membuat kare .

setiap suapan gaara dicermati baikbaik oleh hinata .

apakah rasanya sudah pas ?

terlalu pedas ? asin ? manis ?

tapi wajah gaara sempurna sekali menyembunyikan setiap ekspresi yang ingin dianalisa hinata . merasa diperhatikan akhirnya gaara menghentikan makannya .

"apa aku terlihat semakin tampan saat makan ?"

ya, jawab hinata dalam hati .

tapi bibirnya dengan cepat menjawab tidak .

gaara tetap datar, dia melahap suapan yang terakhir lalu meletakkan piringnya yang bersih di depan hinata .

gaara melihat kilatan senang di mata hinata saat melihat dia menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat hinata .

gaara berdecak, gadis ini selalu menarik untuk digoda .

"kau pikir makanan buatanmu enak, huh ? .

jangan salah, itu hanya karna aku lapar ."

kilatan itu lenyap, hinata menunduk memandangi ujung kakinya .

hati gaara berdenyut kecil, sebuah rasa iba tibatiba muncul di dadanya saat melihat hinata yang terlihat sedih .

_apa apa an ini ?_

pikirnya sebal .

dia berjalan melintasi hinata berusaha mengacuhkan nya . tepat saat berhadapan dan melihat wajah gadis itu secara jelas, sebuah keinginan kuat menyuruh tangannya membelai kepala hinata .

saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan rambut hinata dia merasakan sentakan kecil dari gadis yang kaget itu .

"aku hanya bercanda ."

kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, lalu dengan masih sok acuh gaara berlalu, tanpa menoleh ke arah hinata lagi .

oooooo

"saya sabaku gaara ."

gaara tidak menunduk untuk memberi hormat . benar benar sebuah perkenalan yang kaku . tapi kesan pertama itu justru yang membuat gadis di kelas tak berhenti membicarakannya .

naruto sengaja mengosongkan bangku di belakangnya, dia tahu gaara adalah mahkluk yang tak mudah beradaptasi . hinata sempat protes karena gaara berarti akan duduk tepat di sebelahnya . saat naruto menanyakan alasannya, hinata tak menjawab, membuat naruto tetap bersikeras menyuruh gaara duduk di belakangnya .

"naruto bodoh, apa kau sengaja ingin menyiksaku ?" pikir hinata .

debaran jantungnya selalu melenceng tiap berada di dekat gaara . itu membuatnya depresi .

gaara menarik kursinya dia melihat hinata sekilas .

"si hyuuga." pikirnya .

gaara merasa canggung berada di tempat ramai seperti ini . dia hanya diam saja, bingung harus berbuat apa .

naruto masih asyik bercanda dengan kiba dan temantemannya yang lain . gaara mendengus

kenapa manusia bodoh itu memaksaku ke tempat membosankan seperti ini .

dia mengetukngetuk mejanya sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela .

"em ? hey, gaara ya ?"

gaara menoleh, mendapati sosok bertubuh ramping dan berambut pirang berdiri di depan mejanya .

ya kalau itu namaku, lalu kenapa ?

tapi gaara malas mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu . jadi dia hanya mengangguk .

"aku ino ."

gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, gaara hanya melirik lalu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya .

"apa ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kau bicarakan denganku ?"

ino meringis dan menarik tangannya . dia tak menyangka gaara akan se ketus itu padanya . apa pesona ku kurang ?

gaara masih menunggu jawaban ino . ino jadi gugup dipandang gaara dengan tatapan dingin .

"ti-tidak, hanya berusaha mengakrabkan diri, yahh, begitulah ."

dia kehabisan katakata . gaara mendengarkan dengan bosan . karena tidak mendapat respon, ino memanfaatkannya untuk menghindar dari gaara saat itu juga .

"ba-baiklah gaara, umm, bye ."

hinata terkikik melihat kejadian barusan .

_bagus, dengan begini tak ada gadis yang akan berani mendekati gaara ._

_eh ?_

kenapa juga dia merasa senang ?

_hinata menepuk nepuk pipinya, sadarlah hinata ! apa kau bisa begitu cepat menyukai seseorang ?_

tapi bagaimana kalo iya ?

_gawat, lihatlah gaara hinata, apa yang dia cari dari gadis sepertimu ?_

hinata asyik bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar gaara memperhatikannya sejak tadi .

"haahhhhh, konyol sekali tempat ini."

oooooo

murid murid SMA konoha langsung berhamburan keluar begitu bel pulang sekoah berbunyi .

gaara berjalan santai mendengarkan ocehan naruto .

"yah, kau tau kan kakashi-senpai memang selalu berpenampilan begitu . jangan sekalikali usil membuka maskernya . kau tau kenapa ? dia punya wajah yang sangat jelek dengan gigi gigi yang besar dan bibir yang terlalu tebal .."

EHEM !

tubuh naruto langsung kaku sesaat, suara itu terdengar sangat familiar ..

"gg-gawat ."

naruto tak berani menoleh setelah dia ingat suara siapa itu . pundak naruto ditepuk pelan .

"jadi naruto, bisakah kau ke ruanganku sekarang ? aku merasa kau begitu sempurna menjelaskan bagaimana bentuk wajahku ."

naruto merasakan tangan kakashi mencengkram pundaknya kuat .

"ss-ssegera, senpai ."

naruto berbisik ke arah gaara,

"kau pulanglah duluan, aku rasa ini bisa sangat lama ."

"NARUTO ?" kakashi berteriak tidak sabar .

"b-baik."

"sampai jumpa gaara ." naruto berlari ke arah kakashi dan mulai berjalan cepat di belakangnya .

"bodoh .." gaara memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya . pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan walaupun di sepanjang jalan terdengar bisik bisik gadis kagum mengucapkan namanya .

saat sampai di gerbang sekolah, gaara melihat hinata yang sedang ngobrol dengan gadis berambut pink . gaara sebenarnya ingin mengabaikan hinata, tapi sebuah mobil melintas cepat ke arah hinata . gaara mencoba menenangkan dirinya .

_dia akan menyadarinya_ .

lagipla apa pedulinya aku dengan gadis itu ?

tapi saat gaara melihat mobil itu makin mendekat hatinya berkata lain, jelas dia khawatir .

_harusnya kau sudah menghindar sekarang ._

tapi dia masih melihat hinata tertawa tawa dengan gadis berambut pink itu .

_menghindarlah sekarang .._

mobil itu masih meliuk liuk melanggar bahu jalan dan makin mendekat .

_sekarang !_

hinata tetap di tempat dan mobil itu tinggal semeter dari tempatnya berdiri .

"SIAL ! hey, hyuuga awas !"

gaara berlari menarik tubuh hinata dan merapatkannya ke arah tembok gerbang sekolah, tangannya melindungi kepala gadis itu dari kerasnya tembok . dirasakannya angin menghantam keras di punggungnya saat mobil itu lewat .

nyaris sekali, tapi hinata selamat .

"mad driver !" sakura berteriak kesal .

sambil memandang mobil yang masih bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama .

"kau tidak apapa ?"

suara lembut itu memaksa hinata membuka matanya . wajah gaara hanya sepersekian senti dari wajahnya sekarang . irama nafas pemuda itu bisa di dengarnya dengan jelas .

"apakah semua gadis seperti kau saat mengobrol ? lupa waktu dan mendadak tuli ?"

gaara melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat bibir hinata yang gemetar .

"apa kau masih bisa menangis kalau saja mobil itu berhasil menabrakmu ?"

hinata mengeluarkan air matanya . dia tidak bisa bicara apapa .

"bodoh !" gaara berteriak lantang sesaat sebelum pergi .

hinata terduduk lemas . sakura langsung meraih tangannya dan membantunya berdiri .

"kasar sekali lakilaki itu, huh !"

hinata mengusap airmatanya dia memandang punggung gaara yang menjauh .

"tidak, tidak, sakura, dia peduli padaku ."

"hah ?"

sakura menarik alisnya, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud hinata .

ucapannya tadi ..

dia membentakku karena khawatir .

hinata tersenyum, menyentuh dadanya yang bergejolak ringan .

yaa ..

akhirnya aku tau, aku benar benar menyukai gaara .

_suka sekali .._

_to be continued ..._

berhubung saya author baru, mohon saran dan reviewnya :)_  
><em>


	2. Chapter two

**chapter two**  
><em>-tell me, the secret in your jade eyes-<em>

**warning : **AU, crack pairing, typo, enjoy :)

disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

Gaara merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur, Naruto belum juga selesai dengan hukuman dari Kakashi. Padahal dengan adanya Naruto, Gaara terkadaang bisa lupa sesaat tentang masalahnya. Naruto merupakan pengalihan terbaik bagi Gaara. Dan saat ini tanpa adanya Naru-baka, pikirannya terus melayang pada Yashamura. Belum ada tanda-tanda kemarahan ayahnya atas kematian pamannya itu.  
>Entah karena berita itu belum tersebar, atau jejak Gaara yang masih belum terlacak, atau yahh, tua bangka itu sudah jengah mengejarnya.<br>_Mungkin saja ambisinya sudah larut untuk membunuhku_.  
>Gaara tertawa pahit.<br>Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit.  
><em>Hal yang mustahil...<em>_  
><em>_Dia tak kenal lelah, tua bangka itu tak mungkin membiarkan aku bebas terlalu lama..._  
>Kepalanya berdenyut mengingat kenyataan yang ada.<br>_Apa sebaiknya aku memang mati saja?_  
>Gaara terdiam cukup lama, hidupnya tak akan pernah bebas, dia buron selamanya kecuali ayahnya mati segera .<br>_Ya... Untuk apa sebenarnya aku hidup?_  
>Dia menimbang-nimbang mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada. Tapi memorinya hanya menyodorkan berbagai kenangan tentang pelariannya. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar, dia selalu sendiri.<br>Tidak berarti.  
><em>Sampah.<em>_  
><em>_Siapa yang peduli padaku?__  
><em>_Tidak ada, anak bodoh jadi cepatlah mati._  
>Perutnya melilit tak karuan menyadari hal itu.<br>_Ya...__  
><em>_Aku akan mati, tapi bukan sekarang.__  
><em>_Tidak sebelum dendamku pada orang tua itu terbalaskan_.  
>Kilatan merah muncul di kedua bola mata Gaara.<br>Rasa marah meledak-ledak mengisi rongga dadanya.  
>Mengingat lelaki itu sama saja membuka luka permanen yang ada di hatinya.<br>Selalu kambuh dan menyiksa kapanpun dia mencoba mengingatnya.  
><em>Kau menyedihkan Sabaku Gaara.<em>_  
><em>_Tapi kesedihan harusnya tidak bisa melemahkanmu.__  
><em>_Ya, tidak akan pernah bisa..._

ooooo

Hinata bersumpah, dia harus berkosentrasi sepenuhnya hanya untuk tidak lengah dan menolehkan kepala ( untuk kesekian kalinya ) pada pemuda yang duduk di bawah pohon di hadapannya. Udara hari ini memang panas, jadi pantas saja Gaara membuka baju seragamnya.  
>Dan Gaara memang paling sempurna dengan kaos hitamnya.<br>Setelah aksi heroik Gaara kemarin, Hinata resmi menjadi salah satu pecandu Gaara.  
>Dia mencoba berkosentrasi pada buku di hadapannya. Tapi Gaara lah yang terus menari-nari di pikirannya.<br>Gaara sedang tertidur, wajahnya nyaman sekali. Hinata mengintip-intip dari balik bukunya.  
>Tiba-tiba buku yang dipegangnya tercabut, Sakura terkikik geli saat menangkap basah Hinata sedang curi pandang ke Gaara.<br>"Kau terlihat bodoh hinata, hahaha. Biar aku saja yang membaca buku malang yang kau gunakan untuk kamuflase ini..."  
>Wajah Hinata memerah. Dia malu sekali.<br>"Kau suka ya, pada pemuda arogan itu?"  
>Sakura mengibaskan buku Hinata untuk sedikit mengusir hawa panas di sekitar wajahnya.<br>Hinata menatap wajah tenang gaara yang masih tertidur. Hening cukup lama.  
>"Entahlah, aku-aku..."<br>Hinata sibuk membuka kamus di otaknya untuk mengungkapkan dengan tepat apa yang dia rasakan.  
>Sakura tersenyum, dia sudah tau jawabannya.<br>"Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa berbohong, Hinata."  
>Sakura melihat Hinata menggigit bibirnya.<br>Itu artinya dia sedang gugup. Berteman dengan Hinata sejak kecil membuatnya tau hampir semua kebiasaan Hinata.  
>"Hinata, dengar..." Dia mengenggam tangan Hinata tapi tidak menatapnya langsung.<br>"Aku tau kau pemalu..."  
>Sakura terdiam, bimbang ingin melanjutkan atau tidak. Tapi, pikiran tentang tiga tahun lalu membuatnya resah, dia tidak ingin melihat Hinata yang seperti itu lagi. Hinata masih memandang Sakura, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.<br>"Tapi kalau kau benar benar menyukainya, kau harus bergerak, berani menunjukkannya."  
>Sakura menghela napas. Berat sekali rasanya untuk melanjutkan.<br>"Aku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama seperti saat itu Hinata.."  
>Sakura memberanikan diri memandang Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia sedang berpikir.<br>Beranikah dia menunjukkannya?  
>Melihat hinata yang diam, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah .<br>"Hinata, aku tak bermaksud.."  
>"Tidak sakura .." Potong Hinata. Wajahnya menampakkan senyuman, tangannya mengepal keras ke udara.<br>"Kau benar, aku memang harus sedikit lebih menunjukkan perasaanku."  
>Sakura melongo, ini bukan Hinata yang biasanya Ia kenal...<br>Hinata jarang sekali berbicara lantang dan yakin seperti ini. Apalagi dengan tangan yang mengepal-ngepal ke udara...  
>"Eh ? Kenapa kau diam Sakura ?"<br>Hinata menurunkan tangannya.  
>Sakura tergelak melihat ekspresi Hinata.<br>Wajah bingung Hinata membuat Sakura makin tertawa.  
>"Baiklah, baik Hinata."<br>Sakura mencoba meredam tawanya,  
>"Aku rasa kau benar-benar terbius pada si jade itu."<br>Hinata kembali terdiam.  
>"Benarkah, Sakura? Benarkah terlihat seperti itu?"<br>Sakura terkikik geli, pertanyaan yang terlalu polos menurutnya.  
>"Ya Hinata, perasaanmu benar-benar tercetak jelas di dahimu."<br>Hinata hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan Sakura .

ooooo

_Jadi sejak kapan juga aku peduli pada seorang gadis?_  
>Sepertinya kemarin naluri dan hatinya bergerak sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.<br>Gaara melirik ke arah gadis Hyuuga di samping bangkunya. Wajahnya pucat dan polos, itu yang selalu menariknya untuk menggoda Hinata.  
>Hey, tunggu, apa tadi? Menarik?<br>Gaara terhenyak,  
><em>Pikiran bodoh apalagi ini?<em>_  
><em>_Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum sake tadi malam._  
>Tapi tatapannya masih tak beranjak dari Hinata. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak tahu pasti kenapa dia terus melihat ke arah Hinata, lagi-lagi dia hanya mengikuti naluri dalam dirinya yang terus memaksanya.<br>Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata pun memberanikan untuk menoleh . Mendapati mata jade Gaara sedang memandang lurus ke mata pucatnya, spontan pipinya langsung matang.  
>Tapi mata Gaara enggan beranjak, masih tetap melihatnya terus-menerus.<br>Hinata jadi salah tingkah sekaligus bingung.  
>"<em>Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"<em>  
>Pikirnya.<br>Sementara, Gaara juga sibuk dengan pikiran bodohnya,  
><em>Kenapa wajah gadis Hyuuga itu selalu tiba-tiba memerah? Apa karena warnanya yang pucat?<em>  
>Hinata mengalihkan pandanganya setelah laki-laki di sampingnya itu hanya diam sambil terus melihatnya.<br>"Hey, Hyuuga..."  
>Hinata kaget, ketika tiba-tiba Gaara memanggilnya. Takut-takut dia pun menoleh lagi.<br>"Ummm, y-ya? Ada apa Gaara?"  
>Gaara melepas pensil yang digigitnya.<br>"Aku selalu penasaran..."  
>Dia mengacung-acungkan pensil ke arah pipi Hinata,<br>"Bagaimana warna merah itu bisa terbentuk?"  
><strong>TING !<strong>  
>Pipi Hinata dua kali lebih matang dari sebelumnya. Refleks tangannya langsung memegang kedua pipinya.<br>_Apa maksud Gaara bertanya begitu ?_  
>Dia bingung, apakah Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu atau dia ingin mempermainkannya dengan pertanyaan itu.<br>"A-aku, aku, ju-juga tidak tau G-Gaara.."  
>Gaara manggut manggut. Dia mengedikkan bahu setelah memutuskan tidak akan memikirkannya lebih lanjut.<br>Naruto yang memperhatikannya daritadi mengerucutkan bibir.  
>"Gaara, apa kau sadar? Kau terlihat bodoh hari ini..."<br>Sesaat itulah Gaara baru sadar apa yang dari tadi dilakukannya. Dan dia menyetujui Naruto, dia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh tadi.  
>"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kau menjijikkan, Gaara..."<br>Lalu dia sadar akan suatu hal lain.

_Sejak kapan juga aku betah berlama-lama memperhatikan seseorang?_  
>Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata. Setelah itu dia menyesal karena kepalanya seperti tidak rela untuk kembali ke posisi semula.<br>"Haahhh, sepertinya aku benar benar harus mengurangi dosis sake yang kuminum."

ooooo

"Hentikan gadis bodoh!"  
>Gaara berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari cipratan air yang dibuat Hinata.<br>"Oh, ayolah Gaara, ini menyenangkan!"  
>Berdekatan dengan air membuat gagap Hinata mencair, kakinya terus menendang-nendangkan air ke arah Gaara. Hujan yang baru saja berhenti menciptakan banyak kubangan di tempat mereka berdiri. Gaara melirik kesal, dia terpaksa menunggu Naruto yang lagi-lagi berurusan dengan guru Kakashi.<br>"Hey, HEY!" Gaara seperti menyalak saat akhirnya baju yang dipakainya basah karena gerakan Hinata barusan. Hinata tertawa.  
>"Kau ini benar-benar..." Diraihnya kerah baju Hinata, namun sebelum dia sempat mengancam, dengan gerakan cepat Hinata melumurkan semua lumpur yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Gaara. Spontan, Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhnya limbung dan sukses mendarat di kubangan. Air langsung menciprat kemana-mana. Gaara baru saja ingin bangkit untuk memukul Hinata, namun dia merasakan tubuhnya tetap diam di tempat. Dia tahu alasan tubuhnya yang tetap ingin diam : Hinata yang tertawa.<br>Sialnya, tubuhnya memenangkan diplomasi, sehingga otaknya kini ikut bekerjasama merangsang sebuah kedutan di sudut bibirnya, memaksa bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas. Dan saat itu juga Hinata melihat Gaara tersenyum.  
>"Oh, Gaara! Kau tersenyum!" Pekiknya.<br>Gaara melihat Hinata berjalan mendekat, mata Hinata berbinar memandangi ujung bibirnya. Tepat saat Hinata berlutut di depan Gaara, petir menyambar.  
>"Kyaaaaa." Hinata meraih lengan Gaara cepat. Serbuan lecut listrik langsung merambat ke lengan Gaara. Ini bukan karena petir, tapi karena sentuhan kulit gadis itu di lengannya. Gaara heran karena tubuhnya tak merespon seperti biasa.<br>"Ma-maaf G-Gaara." Hinata mendongak, ingin mendeteksi tingkat kemarahan Gaara. Gaara tak berekspresi, tetap datar seperti biasanya. Mata hijaunya memandang Hinata, lembut.  
>Hinata langsung terhanyut saat itu juga, dia terus memandang dalam mata Gaara, mencoba menyelami rahasia di balik mata jade itu. Dirasakannya wajah mereka makin mendekat.<br>"LEPASKAN!" Gaara menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan sangat tiba-tiba lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.  
>Hinata mengigit bibirnya,<br>"Gawat, aku membuatnya marah."  
>Naruto yang memperhatikan kejadian itu dari jauh, langsung mendekat ke arah Hinata.<br>"Kenapa dia?"  
>Walaupun Naruto dari tadi melihat, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.<br>"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Naruto."  
>Naruto tidak ingin menanggapi, dia merasa mungkin itu bukan urusannya. Lalu setelah itu dia mengajak Hinata untuk berjalan pulang.<p>

Gaara membasuh wajahnya berulang kali. Dia memegang dadanya yang mengalami percepatan.  
>"Apa ini?" Gaara terus mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tapi detak jantungnya tak juga ingin teratur.<br>"Sakit jantung? Uhh.."  
>Tapi Gaara sadar, dia tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dengan jantungnya.<br>Lagipula, kekacauan ritme di jantungnya,  
>ini baru terjadi sekali di hidupnya.<p>

Gaara mencengkram rambutnya dengan frustasi. Otaknya berusaha keras memikirkan sesuatu, putus asa karena tidak menemukan jawabannya dia mencoba untuk melupakannya.  
>Saat itulah Naruto datang, dahinya berkerut melihat keadaan Gaara yang kacau.<br>"Apa hari ini begitu buruk?"  
>Gaara menoleh mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya.<br>"Katakan, apa saja yang bisa membuat jantungmu bisa berdetak lebih liar?"  
>Tanya Gaara seakan mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Kerutan di dahi Naruto bertambah mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu.<br>"Apa dia gila?" Diperhatikannya raut wajah Gaara sesaat.  
>"Hangover... Mungkin."<br>Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.  
>"Oh, yaaaa! Hanya berjarak dua centi dari Hyuuga Hinata, apalagi face to face, huh?"<br>Naruto bersiap menerima serangan Gaara, akan tetapi Gaara tetap diam di tempatnya, seperti tak bisa bergerak.  
>"Gaara, jangan katakan ini err... Serius?"<br>Gaara masih tetap diam tak menjawab. Menoleh pun tidak.  
>"Hey, benarkah ini, Sabaku Gaara?"<br>Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.  
>"Yahhh, mungkin benar, batupun bisa terkikis oleh air yang lembut." Kata Naruto sok teoritis. Setelah itu senyum tercipta di bibirnya melihat ekspresi bodoh Gaara.<br>"Tapi baguslah, berarti hatimu masih berfungsi."  
>Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya setelah Naruto sukses me-replay kejadian barusan di otaknya.<p>

ooooo

"Hinata, hey !"  
>Ibu Hinata berlari dan segera mematikan kompor. Hinata tersentak dan saat itu hidungnya langung mencium bau terbakar dari udang yang digorengnya.<br>"ma-maaf ibu."  
>Hinata segera mengangkat teflon dan membereskan kekacauan yang Ia buat.<br>"Apa kau punya masalah?"  
>Tanya Ibunya lembut, dilepaskan apron yang mengikat tubuhnya sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata yang gugup. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, hampir sepanjang hari ini Hinata terus melamun.<br>"Tidak Bu, tidak ada .." Hinata tidak berani menatap Ibunya dia memainkan ujung rambutnya dan menunduk. Rona merah tiba-tiba muncul dari pipinya.  
>Ibunya tiba-tiba tersenyum, rasa khawatirnya hilang dan berubah menjadi geli. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata begini. memorinya terputar ke 3 tahun yang lalu, saat tingkah putrinya hampir sama seperti ini.<br>"Siapa nama laki-laki itu?"  
>Hinata mendongak, kaget. Ibunya tertawa.<br>"Jadi benar, dugaanku?"  
>Merasa terjebak, Hinata pura-pura membersihkan meja yang sebenarnya tidak kotor.<br>"Ahh, Ibu, tidak ada siapa-siapa kok."  
>Tapi muka Hinata makin memerah, setelah mengucapkan itu.<br>"Lihat, kau bukan orang yang pintar berbohong Hinata, ekspresimu terbaca jelas sekali."  
>Ibunya mendekat lagi, diraihnya wajah Hinata yang membuatnya makin salah tingkah.<br>"Jadi siapa?" Tanya Ibunya, dia sudah terlanjur penasaran, ditatapnya mata Hinata agar gadis itu tidak lagi bisa menyangkal.  
>"Memang .. ada Bu, tapi .."<br>Sepasang mata hijau tibatiba mampir ke pkirannya, lengkap dengan wajah tampan, rambut merah dan tatto ai di dahinya. bibir tipisnya yang belum pernah terlihat tersenyum, dada bidangnya, tanganya yang besar...  
>Gaara.<br>"Hinata?"  
>Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.<br>"Ehh, ya Bu?"  
>Ibunya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aneh Hinata.<br>"Tapi apa?"  
>Hinata mengigit bibir, dia masih belum terlalu berharap pada Gaara, Gaara lebih sering acuh terhadap wanita. Lagipula Hinata baru saja mengenalnya, masih terlalu jauh untuk memikirkan sebuah hubungan. Apalagi jika mengingat wajah Gaara yang marah tadi.<br>"Akan aku ceritakan kalau aku sudah siap Bu..."  
>Kali ini Ibu Hinata mengangguk, mencoba mengerti privasi Hinata, lagipula dia tidak ingin melihat putrinya terlalu menggebugebu seperti yang lalu.<br>"Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat."  
>Alis hinata naik .<br>"Ha? Syarat? Apa?"  
>"Kau harus memasak ulang udang yang sudah kau hitamkan itu."<br>Hinata terkekeh.  
>"Siap!"<br>Dia langsung berkutat di dapur, tanpa sadar Ibunya tersenyum saat meninggalkannya walaupun rasa khawatir di dadanya datang lagi, makin parah. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian yang membuat Hinata murung dan terlihat selalu lesu.  
>Seperti tiga tahun yang lalu...<p>

ooooo

Naruto berpakaian rapi sekali pagi ini. Sambil bersiul-siul riang dia mematut diri di depan cermin.  
>Gaara memperhatikan dengan jengah, sudah setengah jam Naruto dalam posisi itu.<br>"Hey, Gaara, kau tidak berubah orientasi kan? Kenapa daritadi melihatku terus?"  
>Gaara bergidik ngeri,<br>berubah orientasi?  
>"Kau gila, Naruto. Mustahil aku jadi homoseksual hanya gara-gara kekonyolanmu."<br>Sisir di tangan Naruto berhenti.  
>"Konyol katamu? Hah, aku tau, kau hanya iri dengan ketampananku..."<br>Gaara hanya memiringkan sedikit bibirnya, sindiran khasnya tanpa harus bicara. Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto barusan.  
>"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya datar. Naruto merapikan kemejanya sebelum menjawab,<br>"Memang kemana lagi aku mau serapi ini? Kencan lah..."  
>Kedua tangan Gaara tersilang di depan dada.<br>Dahinya sedikit berkerut.  
>"Kau? Kencan? Apa ada gadis yang mau denganmu?"<br>Seperti pisau kata-kata Gaara menusuk hati Naruto.  
>Dengan sedikit efek dramatisir Naruto memegangi dadanya.<br>"Gaara, kau kejam."  
>Gaara hanya mendengus. Naruto masih berputar-putar di depan kaca.<br>"Kau memang tampan Naruto."  
>Tidak, jangan salah, itu bukan Gaara, itu suara Naruto yang memuji dirinya sendiri.<br>"Hanya gadis gila yang mau dengan orang gila."  
>Mata Naruto menyipit, dia langsung menatap tajam ke arah Gaara. Tapi tentu saja tatapan datar Gaara lebih tajam dari Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto mengalah.<br>"Hemmmm, namanya Tenten."  
>Garaa mengerucutkan bibirnya.<br>"Nama yang aneh..."  
>Dengan sedikit cengiran jahilnya Naruto membalas perkataan Gaara dengan sesuatu yang tidak Gaara duga.<br>"Yah... Tentu saja nama Hinata jauh lebih cantik bukan bagimu?"  
>Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara sambil menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh tubuhnya.<br>Tapi pemuda itu tidak bereaksi. Naruto memutar bola matanya melihat ketidakpekaan si rambut merah itu.  
>"Oke, Gaara, aku berangkat dulu."<br>Tapi tidak ada sahutan, Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto yang menari-nari sampai di depan pintu.  
>"Oh ya Gaara, tidak ada makanan, teleponlah Hinata untuk membuatkanmu sesuatu."<br>Mata Gaara melebar,  
>"Hey, hey! Naruto!"<br>Pintu sudah ditutup sebelum Naruto sempat mendengar protes Gaara.  
>"Sial, apa maunya anak itu?"<br>Gaara membanting badannya ke sofa,  
><em>Kenapa juga dia gugup hanya untuk meminta Hinata datang kesini?<em>  
>Dia termenung sesaat, memang tidak ada alasan untuk membuatnya gugup.<br>_Jadi kenapa aku keberatan hanya untuk menghubunginya sekarang?_  
>Perutnya berbunyi, menandakan lapar yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan.<br>"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi."  
>Gaara bangkit menuju pesawat telepon di dekatnya.<br>Dicarinya nama Hyuuga Hinata di buku telepon yang tergeletak di meja.  
>Dengan ragu-ragu Gaara memencet nomor yang tertera di buku itu.<br>Terdengar nada sambung cukup lama.  
>"Halo? kediaman Hyuuga..." Suara wanita yang menjawab. Gaara berdehem kecil.<br>"Emm, ya halo... Bisa saya bicara dengan err... Hyuuga Hinata?"  
>"Oh, ya, tentu dengan siapa saya bicara?"<br>Gaara berdehem kecil lagi.  
><em>Kenapa aku jadi gugup?<em>  
>"Sa-sabaku. Sabaku Gaara."<br>Suara wanita itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi geli.  
>"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."<br>Satu menit kemudian, suara wanita lain-yang lebih lembut- menyambutnya di ujung sana.  
>"I-iya, h-halo ad-ada apa G-Gaara?"<br>_Sial, kenapa aku gagapku bertambah buruk begini?_  
>"Oh, ya.."<br>Gaara berdehem lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.  
>"Begini, aku rasa Naruto ingin mengerjaiku atau apa, tapi saat ini tidak ada makanan di sini, jadi bisakah kau..."<br>Gaara tersendat sesaat, kerongkongannya seperti diisi sebongkah besar permen yang tak bisa mencair.  
>"U-umm, Gaara? Apa k-kau masih di sana?"<br>Gaara menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab.  
>"Y-ya, jadi begini, apa kau bisa datang kesini dan membuatkan makanan, untuk, ehem, untukku?"<br>Lama tak ada jawaban. Hinata sedang berpikir bagaimana cara mengeluarkan suaranya, padahal dia hanya perlu menjawab satu kata saja, dan semua selesai.  
>"Y-y-ya, Gaara, aku akan kesana."<br>Setelah berjuang keras dengan rasa gugupnya akhirnya Hinata bisa menjawab.  
>"Baiklah, aku tunggu."<br>Gaara langsung menutup teleponnya, nafasnya tak teratur.  
><em>Hah, sebenarnya ada apa denganku?<em>

ooooo_  
><em>

"Sabaku Gaara."  
>Hinata tersentak, dia melihat ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.<br>"Eh, ibu?"  
>Ibunya hanya tersenyum, melihat Hinata yang sedang sibuk merapikan dirinya.<br>"Dia kan, Hinata?"  
>Pipi Hinata langsung memerah. Ibunya mendekat, lalu meraih pundak Hinata. Tapi Hinata terus tertunduk, tak berani menatap Ibunya.<br>Bibirnya juga terkatup rapat, bingung ingin menjawab apa.  
>"Aku rasa itu artinya iya."<br>Ucap Ibu Hinata, dia meraih tangan anaknya dan mengenggamnya lembut.  
>"Ibu bahagia melihat kau yang seperti ini, Hinata."<br>Lalu ibunya beranjak dari ruangan itu. Hinata menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum.  
>Setelah itu dia memoleskan sedikit make-up ke wajahnya, dan bersiap untuk pergi.<p>

Sudah hampir setahun belakangan Gaara tidak pernah melihat dirinya di cermin. Dia memang bukan laki-laki yang terlalu peduli terhadap penampilan. Tapi saat ini entah kenapa hatinya tergelitik untuk menatap bayangannya sendiri. Gaara melihat sosok tinggi, tegap, dan berkulit pucat berdiri terpantul dari dalam sana.  
>Rambutnya berantakan dan terlalu panjang, mata hijaunya tampak lelah karena kurang tidur. Dia meraba bayangannnya sendiri, ada bagian dari ibunya yang tercetak jelas di dirinya.<br>"Ibu..." Hatinya seperti di sayat saat mengucapkan kata itu. Dia memang tidak pernah ingat bagaimana perlakuan Ibunya padanya, tapi dia tau bagaimana pengorbanan Ibunya dari Yashamura.  
>"Ya, si brengsek itu sengaja membuatku tau tentang semuanya agar aku merasa bersalah."<br>Gaara memukul cermin di depannya.  
>Suara ketukan berkali-kali terdengar dari pintu depan .<br>Gaara sedang tidak ingin beranjak, lututnya serasa lemas, tangannya memar dan darah terus menetes dari jari-jarinya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.  
>"G-Gaara, maaf ak-aku lancang sekali masuk t-tanpa ijin. Ak-aku hanya ingin memastikan k-kau, emm, k-kau.."<br>Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha mengatur nafas. Dia melihat ke arah tangan Gaara yang berdarah.  
>"k-kau baik-baik s-saja, G-Gaara..."<br>Gaara berbalik menatap Hinata,  
>"Yah, dan kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."<br>"T-tapi, tangannmu .. I-itu kenapa?"  
>"Kecelakaan kecil, tak usah melebih-lebihkan."<br>Gaara segera mengambil perban dan melilitkan perban itu di tangannya.  
><em>Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja<em>  
>Hinata tahu itu. Sorot mata Gaara tak setenang biasanya.<br>"Apa yang kau bawa?"  
>Gaara meraih kantong yang dibawa Hinata. Dia melongok ke dalamnya, wajahnya berubah senang.<br>"Percaya atau tidak ini makanan favoritku."  
>Diambilnya sushi buatan Hinata. Lalu dia duduk di meja menghadap Hinata yang berdiri.<br>"Selamat makan.."  
>Senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata, ini pertama kalinya Gaara bersikap manis padanya. Dan ini artinya dia sudah tidak marah tentang kejadian kemarin.<br>"Apa, apa k-kau suka?" Hinata bertanya dengan malu-malu.  
>Gaara mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.<br>Mata Hinata berbinar melihatnya,  
><em>Gaara tersenyum padaku!<em>_  
><em>"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Gaara.  
>Hinata menggeleng, dari tadi dia memang belum makan.<br>"Cobalah, kurasa kau akan suka dengan sushi buatanmu sendiri."  
>Gaara mengambil satu gulungan sushi dari kotak makanan, lalu menyuapkannya ke Hinata.<br>Wajah Hinata memanas, bergerakpun dia tidak bisa.  
>"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa makan dari sumpit yang sama denganku?"<br>Hiinata langsung menatap Gaara.  
>"Aku bukan pengidap Hepatitis, atau apa kau jijik denganku?"<br>Hinata menggeleng cepat, dia langsung membuka mulutnya dan memakan sushi yang di suapkan Gaara.  
>"Te-terima kasih, G-Gaara."<br>Gaara hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai jawaban. Kotak makanan itu sudah kosong sekarang.  
>"Lain kali, buatkan lagi..." Kata Gaara sambil meraih gelas yang berisi air lalu meneguknya. Hinata tersenyum.<br>"S-sebenarnya Ib-Ibuku yang membantuku membuatnya, G-Gaara."  
>Gaara meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.<br>"Benarkah? Apa Ibumu baik?"  
><em>Eh?<em>_  
>"<em>Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"  
>"T-tentu saja Gaara." Hinata diam sebentar, menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan.<br>"Ibumu p-pasti juga baik, ku-kurasa."  
>Sorot mata Gaara berubah. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Hinata.<br>"Ya, dia pasti sangat baik. Tapi sayangnya, dia memilih lelaki yang brengsek."  
>Hinata menoleh cepat. Dia melihat punggung Gaara yang bergetar menahan emosinya.<br>"Huh. Gara-gara laki-laki itu..."  
>Cengkraman tangan Gaara menguat. Darah merembes dari sela-sela buku jarinya. Dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.<br>Hinata memberanikan diri mendekat, dikerahkannya seluruh keberanian dalam dirinya untuk memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.  
>"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?"<br>Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hinata. Seakan tak peduli, dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata tetap mempertahankan posisinya.  
>"Kau hanya kesepian Gaara..."<br>Suara gadis itu menyadarkan ada rasa nyaman mengisi setiap sel dalam tubuh Gaara saat ini, membuat egonya mengalah untuk tidak melepaskan pelukan Hinata.  
>Sebentar saja, ya, mungkin sebentar saja tidak masalah.<br>Lalu Gaara berbalik, dan perlahan membalas pelukan Hinata. Sekarang Hinata tau, kesepianlah yang membuat Gaara angkuh seperti ini. Karena dia terbiasa sendiri...  
>Setetes air jatuh di rambut Hinata, Hinata mendongak. Gaara meraba matanya dengan tangan yang bebas,<br>_Eh?__  
><em>_Apa ini?_  
>"Apakah di sini sakit?" Tangan Hinata menunjuk ke arah dada Gaara. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Sedangkan otaknya memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan air yang terus-menerus keluar dari matanya.<br>Dia merasakan sakit dan lega sekaligus dari dalam dadanya bersamaan dengan air yang keluar dari matanya. Tangan Gaara terlalu kuat mencengkram punggung Hinata. Tapi irama nafas yang tidak teratur dari pemuda itu, membuatnya iba.  
>"Menangislah, jangan kau tahan lagi Gaara."<br>Dan saat itu, Gaara benar-benar menangis.

ooooo

"Jadi kau punya seorang gadis sekarang?"  
>Serentak, Gaara dan Hinata yang sedang duduk berhadapan, menoleh. Pria itu punya banyak kesamaan dengan Gaara.<br>Sikunya bersandar pada pintu, matanya tidak lepas dari Gaara.  
>"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, adikku..."<br>Mata Hinata membelalak.  
>"<em>Eh? Adik? Jadi Gaara mempunyai saudara?"<em>  
>Hinata selalu kagum dengan cara Gaara menyembuyikan rahasianya. Gaara seakan punya benteng sendiri untuk dunianya dari orang asing.<br>_Dan itu termasuk aku_  
>Hatinya mencelos menyadari dirinya bukan apa-apa bagi Gaara.<br>Tangan pemuda itu menuntun Hinata untuk bersembunyi di punggungnya. Matanya tak kalah tajam menatap pria di depannya. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah pria itu.  
>"Kenapa kau sembunyikan, Gaara?"<br>Dia semakin berjalan mendekat. Gaara memasang kuda-kuda siaga.  
>"Hinata, sebaiknya kau pulang..."<br>"Hinata sebaiknya kau pulang..."  
>Pria itu mengulangi ucapan Gaara.<br>"Hahaha, sejak kapan kau bisa berkata selembut itu, Gaara?"  
>Gaara tidak menyahut. Pria itu masih terus tertawa, Hinata bingung dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba berubah cepat. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Gaara.<br>Dengan langkah cepat Hinata segera berjalan keluar, dapat dirasakannya mata pria berambut coklat itu terus mengekorinya.  
>"Hem, seorang Hyuuga ternyata." Dia menggumam.<br>Sebelum menutup pintu Hinata melemparkan pandangan khawatirnya pada Gaara. Dan dengan terpaksa Gaara menenangkan Hinata dengan kata-kata yang Ia yakini akan membuat tawa pria di seberangnnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.  
>"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah." Hinata tersenyum, dan benar saja tepat saat Hinata menutup pintu tawa langsung terdengar mengisi ruangan itu.<br>Gaara duduk malas di kursinya, dia masih memperhatikan pria itu tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.  
>"Bisakah kau diam Kankurou?" Datar tapi tajam, Kankurou berjengit.<br>"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Gaara." Dengan terpaksa dia menghentikan tawanya. Gaara menyiratkan pandangan penuh tanya ke arah Kankurou.  
>"Temari merindukanmu..." Ucap Kankurou setelah tidak tahan dengan sorot mata Gaara yang memerlukan jawaban atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Gaara.<br>"Benarkah itu alasanmu?"  
>Kankurou mendongak ke arah Gaara. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana kepribadian Gaara terbentuk. Apakah kesepian bisa membuat orang sedingin ini ? Atau karena perlakuan Ayah mereka yang terlalu mengucilkannya ?<br>"Yashamura, kan?" Mata Kankurou melebar mendengar nama Yashamura bisa diucapkan Gaara dengan begitu lantang.  
>"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku membunuhnya?"<br>Gaara menyilangkan tangannya di dada, matanya tak lepas dari Kankurou yang mendadak bisu.  
>"Apa laki-laki itu yang menyuruhmu kesini?"<br>Sorot mata Gaara maki mengintimidasi Kankurou, pria itu menelan ludah hanya untuk bisa meloloskan suaranya.  
><em>"Demi Tuhan, dia itu adikku, kenapa juga aku tidak bisa menjinakkannya?"<em>  
>Dilihatnya Gaara yang masih menunggunya untuk bicara.<br>"Tinggal lah denganku, kau tak aman di sini..."  
>Hening sejenak<br>"_Apa ini jebakan?_" Pikir Gaara.  
>Ditatapnya mata Kankurou dalam-dalam dan langsung mengumpat saat hanya menemukan ketulusan dari dalam mata kakaknya itu.<br>Kankurou tahu pemuda "Ai" itu tidak percaya padanya.  
>"Aku ini kakakmu, bukankah wajar jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu."<br>Adiknya hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi ucapannya.  
>"Oh, ya? Jadi dimana saja kau selama ini, "kakak"?<br>Desis Gaara. Kata 'kakak' yang sedikit di tekankan oleh Gaara membuatnya sadar sebeerapa besar kemarahan pemuda itu.  
>"Aku tau, aku lalai dalam menjagamu."<br>Ada kedutan menyakitkan di hati Gaara mendengar kata lalai yang digunakan kakaknya untuk mendiskripsikan perlakuannya selama ini.  
>Saat Gaara kecil terus melarikan diri menghindari Yashamura, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain.<br>Dan terus melatih mental dan kekuatannya sendiri untuk menghadapi Yashamura. Dia selalu sendiri.  
><em>Bagus, apa tadi dia bilang? Lalai?<em>  
><em>Mereka membuangku<em>.  
>Rasa sakit dari hatinya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.<br>"Gaara? Kau baik-baik saja?"  
>Ekspresi khawatir Kankurou tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, dia adalah manusia kuat, dan akan selalu begitu. Tidak ada satupun alasan yang harusnya bisa membuatnya lemah.<br>"Maafkan aku Gaara, sungguh, aku hanya ingin melindungimu."  
>Tak ada jawaban. Pria berambut coklat itu frustasi.<br>"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."  
>Kankurou mulai terisak. Diraihnya tangan Gaara,<br>"Aku tau, sulit bagimu untuk memaafkanku."  
>Si rambut merah itu mulai tak tahan, ada rasa ingin memberikan maaf tapi tertahan di bibirnya. Masih ada keraguan dalam dirinya. Pengalaman selama ini dengan Yashamura sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir ulang tiap ingin mempercayai orang.<br>"Jika kau dalam kesulitan, kau tahu di mana harus menemui aku..."  
>Kalimat pamungkas, Kankurou menyerah, hati Gaara yang sebeku es tak akan mungkin bisa mencair begitu saja.<br>"Ya, aku tau." Suara Gaara akhirnya keluar juga.  
>Kankurou mendongak, tak percaya, kalimat barusan...<br>_Ya,Secara tidak langsung kalimat itu berarti Gaara telah memaafkannya.._  
>"Te-terima kasih, Gaara..."<br>Tangis kembali terdengar di ruangan itu.  
>"Hey, sudahlah kau merengek seperti bayi, menjijikkan!"<br>Kankurou tersenyum,_  
><em>_"Dasar manusia stoic, masih saja kaku untuk mengakui sesuatu."_  
>Gaara menarik tangannya yang di genggam Kankurou.<br>Suasana menjadi lebih santai sekarang.  
>Sepertinya, Kankurou memang tidak tahan untuk tidak berbuat iseng sebentar saja. Dia ingin menggoda adiknya itu.<br>"Jadi... Sudah sejauh mana kau dengan si gadis Hyuuga itu?"  
>Mata Gaara melebar, senyum si gadis Hyuuga mampir ke otaknya merambatkan rasa panas di kedua pipinya.<br>_Eh?_  
>Sebelum Gaara tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Kankurou sudah berteriak duluan.<br>"Hebbaaaaaaat! Kau sampai merah begitu!"  
>Gaara berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kankurou.<br>Menyenangkan sekali melihat Gaara yang berbeda seperti ini.  
>Senyum lega muncul dari bibir Kankurou.<br>Pintu depan tiba-tiba terbuka.  
>"Gaara ada sia-, Eh kakak!"<br>"Naruto!"  
>Dua manusia homo berpelukan di depan mata Gaara.<br>_"Bagus, malam ini pasti jadi malam yang sangat panjang_.."  
>Pikir Gaara.<br>Dan sepertinya kekhawatiran Gaara tepat sasaran, Naru-Kurou benar-benar duo yang pas untuk merusak malamnya.  
>Dilihatnya Kankurou dan Naruto masih saling menuang sake padahal jelas-jelas mereka sudah overlimit.<br>Naruto mengerang ketika Kankurou masih saja menyodorkan sake padanya. Dia segera mengambil gelas kosong dan mengisi sake pada gelas itu. Setelah penuh, dia balik memberikannya pada Kankurou. Pria di sebelahnya itu menggeleng tanda tak mampu meneruskan. Naruto mengangkat gelasnya sendiri, dan tidak usah di tanya, Kankurou langsung menyambutnya. Mereka ber-toast lalu menenggaknya bersama.  
>"Bodoh," Gaara mulai jengah, disingkirkannya semua botol sake di depan Naruto dan Kankurou.<br>"Lihat, dia iri melihat keakraban kita, Naruto."  
>Lengan Kankurou menyenggol Naruto yang hanya bisa tertawa.<br>Gaara meraih kerah baju dua manusia mabuk itu lalu menyeretnya ke ruang tengah.  
>Kankurou mengerang saat kepalanya beradu dengan lantai.<br>"Kau kasar sekali Gaara."  
>Ucap Kankurou sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.<br>"Jangan berisik! Atau aku akan melemparmu keluar."  
>Lagi-lagi Kankurou menyenggol lengan Naruto.<br>"Lihat, dia kasar sekali kan? Seandainya adikku itu kau, Naruto."  
>Tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya suara nafas Naruto yang teratur.<br>Gaara menarik selimut sampai ke dada kakaknya. Lalu segera beranjak, tapi lengannya ditarik pelan.  
>"Hey, Gaara aku ingin tidur denganmu."<br>Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas pendek.  
>"Diam, dan tidurlah."<br>Cengkraman kakaknya mengendur dan matanya sudah terpejam.  
>"Selamat malam, Naruto, selamat malam kakak..."<br>Ada gejolak ringan mengalir di setiap inchi tubuhnya. Bahagia. Ya, Gaara sedang bahagia.  
>Ditekannya saklar lampu hingga ruangan menjadi gelap.<br>Tanpa sadar, Kankurou kembali menteskan air mata karena ucapan Gaara barusan.  
><em>Panggilan kakak itu, beribu kali lebih tulus dari sebelumnya...<br>_

oooooo

"Jadi belum ketemu juga?" Suara berat seketika memenuhi ruangan berukuran persegi itu. Tiga orang di depannya hanya menunduk. Pria itu mengetukkan jarinya berulang kali ke meja. Terlihat seperti berpikir.  
>"Dia tidak mungkin lolos begitu saja."<br>Tidak ada yang bicara saat itu. Mereka sibuk memikirkan hukuman yang mungkin akan mereka terima. Pria di hadapan mereka ini, bukan laki-laki biasa. Dia sanggup membunuh orang seketika tanpa iba. Pria itu tiba-tiba tersenyum licik. Dia membuang puntung rokok ke arah anak buahnya.  
>"Mungkin kita memang tidak perlu terburu-buru."<br>Tak ayal saat itu wajah anak buahnya dipenuhi kelegaan. Paling tidak salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang harus celaka hari ini.  
>"Biarkan dia bermain dengan kebebasannya dulu." Suara pria itu kembali terdengar.<br>Tangan kirinya mengambil remah roti dan menaburkannya ke sudut ruangan. Suara mencicit langsung muncul mendekati remah roti yang ditaburkannya.  
>"Lihat... Dia hanya perlu pancingan, setelah dia lengah..."<br>Pisau mengkilat tergenggam di tangan pria itu, dengan sekali gerakan, pisau itu menusuk tepat ke arah tikus yang memakan remah roti tadi. Seketika, tikus itu langsung mati tak bergerak.  
>"Bukankah dia sama lincahnya dengan seekor tikus?"<br>Dia menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya.  
>Sinar matanya tajam menatap ke arah anak buahnya.<br>"Tapi sayangnya, otaknya juga tidak lebih baik dari seekor tikus."  
>Sang kazekage tersenyum lagi, sambil memandang ke arah tikus tadi . Sinar matanya memancarkan aura pembunuh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.<p>

Ai HinataLawliet : terimakasih review dan kritiknya . aku baru ngeh soal canon setelah browsing kemaren .. hehe .

soedjiwo : thannnkkssss :)

uchihyuu nagisa : makasiiih, semoga kali ini tidak ada kesalahan, review lagi yaa .

lonelyclover : aduh, maksih yaa . sudah di perbaiki :)

Moe chan : thanks buat pujiannya .. smoga sudah lebih baik sekarang .

azalea : makasiiih :) apa sudah cukup kilat ?

Riona Blues : makasih sarannya aku hargain bgt . haha, aku juga suka pairin ini :)

Ma Simba : aduuh, aku jadi terbang, maksssiihhh !

Mayuna namikaze : soal Gaara nanti di jelaskan, maksih yaa ..

mayraa : haha, kebawa ya ? maksiihh sarannya :)

Sugar Princess71 : thanks yah sudah kasi saran :) aku rubah jadi AU mulai chap ini . hehehe .

Ind : huhuhu, ruwet bgt ya ? maklum ketik lewat hp. review lagiiii ..

Mizukichan Aino Yuki unlogin : sudah di perbaiki, kasih saran lagi ya . iyaa, maaf atas ketidakpekaan saya soal latarnya :p

harunaru chan muach : iya, masih baru bgt, salam kenal jugaa, maksihh bgt sarannya, kasi krtik lagi yah :)

fuyu-yuki-shiro : makasiihh :) sudah di perbaiki semoga lebih baik dari kemaren ..

**mohon review lagiiiii :) **


End file.
